Love in Despair
by kyuram88
Summary: For Shiranai Atsune. Takahashi Haruna finds herself in Hope's Peak Academy and Mukuro takes her to see the mastermind: Byakuya Togami. Offering her to help him spread despair, Haru and Togami's love blossoms. Rated T for blood and gore and a mentioned drug use.


Love In Despair

A requested Togami X OC(Haruna) fanfic.

requested by Shiranai Atsune.

The bright stadium lit up at midnight as a certain SHSL: Soccer Player, Takahashi Haruna was practicing for her upcoming game, watching her practice were her friends and rivals but the one who caught her eyes was none other than the heir of Togami Enterprises, Byakuya Togami. Despite being one of her rivals, she was always willing to get along with the heir but other girls such as shy Fukawa and mysterious Celestia keep interfering with her time to get to know him. Haru kicked the ball hard as everyone watched to see the ball fly in lightning speed towards the net, making the goal. After about an hour of practice, the stadium which was connected to Hope's Peak, shut its lights off and everything went black for everyone and even Haru...

Haru heard screaming student and the slicing of flesh, something wrong was happening, she could feel it. She opened her silver eyes, which were really contacts and seen people running in different directions, magenta blood splattered across the floors, and bodies fell to the ground like stones. In the midst of chaos and the dying shrieks of the highschool students, a figure appeared and faced Haru with pale lavender eyes. Mukuro Ikusaba smirked and looked at Haru as Haru gave the soldier girl a evil glare. "Ha! You think that will slow me down Haru? The mastermind would be pleased to see you. They really want to get to know you." Mukuro said as she picked the soccer player up and carried her into the elevator shaft that normally went down to the court area of school where the SHSL lawyers and judged normally practice.

Haru felt whatever entered her body was wearing off and now she could feel her strength returning quickly, hopefully so she could strangle Mukuro to get an answer. "Where... Are... We... Going Murkuro?" Haru finally said as she could feel her normal energy returning quickly. "The mastermind has a meeting with you and you should listen to what they got to say to you." Mukuro whispered to Haru who looked down to see her uniform was bloodstained and ruined from those kids who were getting killed. The elevator soon stopped and opened up while Mukuro gently laid Haruna down on the floor. "You can get up now, whatever the substance Junko inserted into your blood seems to have worn off now." Haru stared at Mukruro who was laughing like a sadistic maniac at the thought of the mysterious drug.

"You better tell me what the heck is going on now Mukuro or so help me I will rip your throat out!" Haru stood and grabbed Murkuro's collar of her shirt. "My my, so feisty all the time, Haruna?" Haru froze and looked behind her, at the judge seat, staring at her was Togami, Junko leaned beside the seat looking rather proud of herself. "Told you we would bring her to you, sir." Junko said smirking, her eyes had a twinkle of something sinister in them. "Togami? Junko? What in the world is going on here?" Haru asked, demanding for answers to her multiple questions. Togami simply stood up and walked towards Haru, holding her close to him. "You had a long day, haven't you Haru?" Togami asked her, to which she was puzzled.

"What happened? Tell me now." Haru looked at the heir who smiled and faced her. "Hope and all things kind and happy have ruled for far too long and here I am going to lead an army of those to cause nothing but despair." Togami smiled and stroked Haru's navy blue and black hair. "Than that means your..." Haru began only for Togami to cut her off. "Thats right. I am one of the SHSL: Despair along with Junko and Mukuro here. But as I become the king of despair, I wanted to have myself a queen. I chose you as you are the one I would love to have you by my side at all times, Haruna." Togami said as he hugged the young girl close to him. "Wait a minute. Why are you choosing me to become the queen of despair? Why not Fukawa and Celes, those two seem to be all over you when you talked to them." Haru said, giving Togami a good point.

"Your right but there is something about you that is filled with despair, how anti-social you are, your fear of the world and people in it, and lets not forget that incident with you in the Mental Institution." Togami explained, Haru's eyes widened at the last one. "How did you know about that?" Haru said, backing away as Togami smirked. "The school records can do all sorts of things Haru. But I need you more than anything." Togami grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips, Haru was shocked by the sudden kiss but soon she melted into the kiss. Haru and Togami smiled as they broke away. "You two! Leave me and my beloved princess be for now. Make sure all suffer despair." Togami said to Mukuro and Junko as they went into the elevator to check on the school.

"Haru, ever since I seen your face, I have loved you ever since. I was afraid that, since I was a heir, that you would see me as a snob and more high and mighty compared to you." Togami said, confessing his feelings to the soccer player. "Will you, Haruna Takahashi, be my queen and rule over our land of despair with me?" Togami got in a proposal position and Haru blushed, giving him her hand. "I would be honored, Byakuya Togami." Haru smiled as he kissed her hand and stood up, he held her close and they kissed once more. Smiling, the lovers held hands and watched as despair streaked across Japan and soon, the entire world...

The end.


End file.
